1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boat docking and more particularly to the dry-docking of small craft.
2. Description of Prior Art
Dry docks and lifting docks are a quite old art. Numerous designs have been developed and patented. Examples are U.S. patent to Rutter U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,172, and to Fort, U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,698.